The Good Life
by melinda08
Summary: Christine goes into labor while Harry's at a Mel Torme concert. Who will be there to ease some of her fears about parenthood? H/C


Harry Stone loved Mel Torme. To say he loved him was like saying that Christine was only a little bit pregnant. He didn't know where this fascination came from, only that he had every record that the man produced, and collected all things Mel. His picture hung proudly right over his desk, as if there where any question as to his place in his life. Harry knew Mel's birthplace, his favorite colors, his musical influences. He'd been fortunate enough to meet the singer several times, days that he would always remember. And now he was going to become a father, and would be able to pass on his love of the legendary singer to his own son or daughter. He could hardly wait.

Everyone asked him if he wanted a boy or a girl. He could honestly say it didn't matter. It might be nice to have someone to throw the old pigskin around with now and then, but sports really weren't the most important thing in his life. Now magic, now that was a different story. That had always been his calling, from the time he was a little boy. Harry smiled as he thought of the many nights he spent dreaming of how someday he would teach his son the tricks that he taught himself over the years. Not that he couldn't teach his daughter those things, of course. It would be different, that was all.

If anyone would have told Harry two years ago that he was going to become a husband and a father he would have though t they were as insane as some of the people who trafficked though his courtroom. He'd always known that someday he would settle down, he just never dreamed that it would be with Christine Sullivan. Maybe somehow he knew, he'd always known. Just it took them longer to get there then most. When it finally happened for them, they didn't waste any time, as evidenced by her ever growing stomach.

Christine made him happy, happier than he thought he could be. Harry genuinely loved his life. He had a terrific job, even though it could get depressing if he let it get to him. Fortunately he had his friends, his magic and his humor to help him cope with the ugliness of the courtroom. Otherwise, he didn't know where he would be if he didn't have them. And there was Christine- she believed in him and supported him, and she constantly made him laugh. She was the most positive person he'd ever met in his life. There was no one else he could ever imagine as being the mother of his children.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Harry kissed Christine as she washed the dishes. He was drying them.

"You really don't have to help me. You have to get ready for the concert. I'll be okay," she smiled.

"We're almost done. And besides I feel kinda guilty leaving my pregnant wife home alone while I trot off to a concert on a Saturday night!"

"You have to go. It's Mel Torme! You know you can't miss this. I wouldn't want you to. Now go get ready. I've got this," Christine swatted him with the dish towel playfully.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You've got the number of the arena and you have everyone's number and the taxi's and the doctor's and…" Harry said.

"I'm fine. You go on and have the time of your life. We'll be just fine. I'm not due for another three weeks yet. You heard the doctor. First time babies can be two weeks overdue," Christine gave her husband a gentle push out the door.

Reluctantly Harry changed into a pair of black slacks, a black button down shirt, and a black tie with white music notes on it. After kissing his wife goodbye he hopped in a cab and made his way to the arena where the concert was being held.

.There were no warning signs for Christine. The pains came on suddenly. At first she didn't even realize what had happened. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _This is no time to panic. Then again, when is the perfect time to panic?_

She thought about Harry. Her first instinct was to call him, but that would mean he would miss his show. And she knew how much he was looking forward to seeing Mel Torme. That was just for a few hours, labor could go on all night. She couldn't tell him, not now. She had to tell someone though. Roz.

So she called Roz, who agreed to meet her at the hospital.

"Dan and Bull and Mac are on their way. This begs one question: where the heck is Harry?" Roz demanded as she met Christine in her hospital room.

"Hi Roz, nice to see you too," Christine responded.

"I'm no marital counselor but shouldn't your husband be here when you're giving birth to his child? It is his isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I don't want him here just yet. I've got a few hours. I can hold off. That's why I called you. That's what friends are for, right?"

"You mean to tell me you intend to give birth without Harry here?"

"No! I just intend to hold off a little longer, that's all."

"Isn't tonight the night of the Mel Torme concert?" Roz questioned.

"No," Christine lied. "I mean yes but he didn't go."

"His wife is having a baby but he's not here. There's a Mel Torme concert but he's not there. Come on Christine what's going on?"

"Please Roz let him have one last night. Everything's going to change for him. Getting married and having kids are big steps and he's done so much for me. I just want him to have this last night. I want him to have one last night without responsibility, I love his boyish personality and I know that everything's going to change now. Please just let me do this for him," Christine pleaded.

"Do this for him- or you?" Roz looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Christine, I know that you're scared. I'd be scared out of my mind if I were in your stirrups. Why do you think I never had kids? But you're right- having kids will change everything. It will change Harry and it will change you. You're going to give up things that you're going to hate losing. You're going to miss out on going out with your friends. You're going to go without sleep. You and Harry will feel more stress. But you're also going to be rewarded with helping bring a new person in this world, and knowing that person loves you more than anything. You're not going to be alone. You've got Harry to help you. You're going to be okay."

Christine looked at her, tears running down her cheeks.

"I hate when you do that."

"Thank you Roz. I didn't know you had it in you to be so…"

"Don't even think it."

Christine laughed. Just then Harry barged in.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Dan called me. Are you okay? How's the baby?"

"Everything's fine. I wish he didn't call you. I wanted you to stay at the concert," Christine sighed sadly before moaning in pain.

Harry took her hand. "Do you really think I'd miss out on my own child's birth? Sorry but not even Mel would cause me to miss this."

The doctor came in. "I'm sorry, I need everyone to clear out for a little bit.

"I'll be right out there if you need me," Harry squeezed her hand. She squeezed his back, causing him to recoil in pain.

0000

A few hours later everyone gathered in Christine's room as she held on to her new baby girl.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Bull asked.

"Not yet. Everyone says you'll know it when you see your baby but that's not true. Harry and I just can't agree on a name," Christine explained.

"You love Mel Torme, why not Melanie?" Bull asked sincerely.

Harry and Christine looked at each other and smiled. "Melanie… I think that's the most perfect name I've ever heard," Christine smiled.

Harry nodded. For once he was speechless. He may have missed out on Torme, but he had his own Mel, and that was even better. Life was good.


End file.
